Defender of the Misguided
by vanila-chan
Summary: The city of Konohagakure was divided by two forces of justice. On the right, were the police, and on the other, were the Lawyers-  Defenders of the Misguided, headed by a courageous and kind young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, fans would have to wait decades for an update.

* * *

><p>The city of Konohagakure was divided by two forces of justice. On the right, was the Police- Protectors of the People, lead by their ruthlessly righteous commander- Sasuke Uchiha. On the other, were the Lawyers- Defenders of the Misguided, headed by a courageous and kind young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki (who was also unfortunately the only member of his justice army). While Sasuke Uchiha was loved by the people of Konohagakure for the peace he kept in city, Naruto was shunned by them for defending the criminals. However, no matter how much they showed their contempt for him- both physically and verbally, he would always greet them with smiles.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki understood that every soul that came into existence was pure, because, how could anybody be born evil? No, 'evil' only tainted one's soul when they were exposed to the violence and hate hidden in the shadows and corners of the world. After all, his very own soul had been tainted by this darkness from his very first memories. With this knowledge, it enabled our unseen hero to reach into the core of one's soul and purify it. He could heal the mental wounds of the cold_(frozen rock solid)_ hearted killer and restore it to its previous innocence, and it that sense, he was more like a therapist – or actually, a guardian angel than a lawyer. In fact, Naruto was a horrible lawyer, never had he won a case. But the blame couldn't really be cast on him, as it was the prejudice of the jury, made up by the citizens of Konohagakure that convicted every accused into prison. Despite this, Naruto never gave up. He simply couldn't abandon these misunderstood souls, and wouldn't dare even imagine it. Because, if he did, these people would be unreachable- broken beyond repair.

Consequently, his refusal to desert the tainted souls led him to live a life of poverty in the outskirts of town. His tiny cottage had holes in the roofs which constantly had to be fixed whenever it rained. His diet consistedly mainly of instant noodles (which he didn't mind) as the prices for everything else were inflated by 259.8% - the grocer didn't like him much. Similar raised prices were priviledges granted to him in every other store in the city, save a little restaurant on the other side of town called, "Ichiraku Ramen". For this reason, and our protagonist's love for anything ramen, he visited the restaurant almost everyday- for breakfast, lunch and tea! So, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't hated by the _entire_ city- just most of it. Actually, he even had a secret admirer, too shy to outwardly express her awe for him, she watched him from afar (and no she was _not_ a stalker), her name was-

"Heyy Hinata! Watcha doing there?"

The girl squealed in surprise, dropping the notebook she was writing in, she looked up and saw brilliant blue eyes. Her face turned very, very red.

"N-na-na-na-"

"Hey, what's this?" the he asked, picking up her notebook from the floor.

She fainted in horror.

"Hinata? Hey! Wake up, are you okay? Hinata? Hinata?"

The notebook lay forgotten on the window sill, as the panicked shouts of the boy rang throughout the hospital. A soft breeze came and flipped the notebook to one of its previous pages, revealing a pencil sketch. The drawing was of a boy and a girl. The boy was depicted to have spiky hair that defied gravity while the girl had shaded-in hair reaching her mid back. The two were holding hands and smiling with a heart between their faces.

"Hinataa! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, please wake up! I promise to never again touch anything of yours- ohh! If you wake up, I'll buy you ramen- my treat, what do you say, huh? Nice right? And I'll also…

_The author wishes you a_

_Happy Valentine's~_

_even if she hadn't intended it to be a... strange sort of love story in the first place.  
><em>


End file.
